The Lying Game
by Ravensbleeding
Summary: You don't know me. You don't know me at all. You know my mask. You know what the lies tell you. You'll never believe who I really am. You'll think I'm lying then. But I'm lying to you now.
1. Lies

So, I feel a little bad that it's been two weeks and I haven't updated my multi-chaptered story but I'm going through a busy time and suffering from a little writer's block. So I decided to put up this short thing to kinda sorta make up for it. It's not the same, but, it's still a story from me and hopefully I'll get back to writing the other fic soon.

For those of you that don't know what I'm talking about, great. You can just read this and be happy.

I don't own Naruto. Or the title. And yes, I do know that The Lying Game is a tv show. I've never seen it. So don't sue me for using the title.

* * *

><p><em>The Lying Game<em>

I grin and punch Kiba playfully on the arm. "That was great! Did you see his face?"

~You don't know me~

"It was priceless!" He pauses to eye a girl in a short skirt walking by, whistling in approval. She flips him the bird and he shakes his head, turning back to me with a grin of his own.

~You don't know me at all~

"Did you hear about the party tonight?"

~You only see my mask~

"It's at Neji's, right?"

~You only know what the lies tell you~

"Yeah. It's going to be awesome! Think of all the chicks!" He puts an arm around my shoulder. "That cousin of his is cute."

~You'll only hear what you want to hear~

I shrug. "She's cute, but that's not my type."

~You'll never believe who I really am~

He nudges me with his elbow as Sakura walks by, shorts short and heels clacking on the ground. "What about that type?"

~You'll think I'm lying~

"Hell yeah," are the words out of my mouth. "Hey Sakura, you going to the party?"

~But I'm lying to you now~

"Not with you," she answers, flipping her hair and strutting off.

~All I do is lie~

We're sitting in the cafeteria with Gaara and Shikamaru and somehow we get to playing, "Who Would You Rather Do?"

~I am composed of lies~

"Sakura or Ino, Gaara?"

~But there was one time…~

"Sakura." But Gaara hates them both.

~One time…~

"Naruto! Sakura or Sasuke?"

~The truth~

I'm distracted, lost in thought, and what spills from my lips is, "Sasuke."

~The truth is…~

"Dude, what?"

~I'm gay~

I blink, confused, and turn to face Kiba. "Sakura."

~And breaking inside~

"Dude, it sounded like you said Sasuke!" He laughs but it isn't funny. Not to anyone.

~I'm built on my lies~

"Why would I say Sasuke? In case you haven't noticed, Sasuke is a male. And I'm not gay."

~And they're eating away at me~

"Dude, don't ask me why you'd say his name. I suppose he's cute but," Kiba shrugs, "he's not my type."

~It's like suffocating~

"I thought your type was anything that moved." That remark comes from Shikamaru, who has his head down on the table.

~You know you're dying but you're too weak to save yourself~

"Ha ha. Very funny." Kiba shoves Shikamaru out of his seat just as Sasuke walks in.

~Time slows as you try to cling to life~

"It's your boyfriend," Kiba jokes, grinning. He'll never let this go. Never.

~Everything around you disappears~

Sasuke walks right on by, but I know he hears. Kiba's loud.

~All you see is the person strangling you~

Kiba laughs as I bury my face in my hands.

~And you hope it isn't someone you love~

The bathroom is quiet and lonely. That's why I go there. No one will bother me.

~If it is…~

I stare at myself in the mirror and wonder what people see when they look at me. What do my lies look like?

~All you feel is hurt~

The door opens and there he is, smirking.

~And betrayal~

"So I'm your boyfriend now, am I?" He moves towards me, towers over me as my back hits the wall.

~Your heart breaks~

"No," I say, louder than I meant to. I'm nervous, scared, and _this can't be happening_. "You're not my anything."

~But the really bad thing about lies~

He leans down, breath warm on my face. "Don't be like this."

~Is that you'll always go back to them~

"Don't tell me how to be!" I raise a hand to push him away and he grabs it, intertwining our fingers.

~Because you can't escape~

His other hand moves to touch my cheek and then he's kissing me, tongue sliding into my mouth.

~Even if the door is right in front of you~

I push him away. "What the hell, Sasuke?"

~And you die a little more inside~

"Naruto," he murmurs, "you can't hide from me."

~Until there's nothing living left~

"You don't know me!" I yell. "You don't know me!"

~And then you're…~

He gives me a pitying look and then leaves. The sound of the door closing echoes.

~s h a t t e r e d~

I bury my face in my hands.

_I_

_Am _

_A_

_Lie_

* * *

><p>And, uh, yeah, that was my story. I apologize if it's a little confusing, and if you need anyhting cleared just PM me or leave a comment in your review. I'll get back to you.<p>

And speaking of reviews, do leave one. Please. I'd really love it.


	2. Masks

So this is, I guess, part 2 of The Lying Game. It's something that hit me a few days ago so I decided to post it up. This chapter is from Sasuke's POV, just so you know.

I don't own Naruto, or Sasuke, or Kiba, or anyone or anything. Glad we got that covered.

* * *

><p>I sit and stare and observe the world around me.<p>

~We all have masks~

Sakura is chattering with Ino who bursts into giggles at something she says. They've never hated each other a day, but people will try to say otherwise.

~ But there are only two types~

Across the cafeteria Shikamaru slides his calculus homework to Gaara, who looks absolutely frustrated with his.

~Just two~

Lee hands Tenten a flower and although she smiles and says 'thank you', she turns away in disgust.

~There are the temporary ones~

Neji eyes his cousin's pre-calc work in disgust, pointing out every mistake she makes. She's not good enough.

~The masquerade masks~

He reaches over, snatches the pencil from her hand, and writes something on her paper. Fed up with him and close to tears, she grabs her stuff and gets up.

~Those we can take on and off~

But as soon as she trips he's by her side, worry etched onto his face, helping her up. There's a tenderness in his eyes as he helps her that shows very rarely when he's dealing with her.

~And then we have the permanent ones~

Naruto walks by the table, backpack slung over his shoulder. He never looks at anyone directly; the floor is his eye's best friend.

~Those we paint on~

He looks up once at Kiba, cracking a – fake - grin and tries not to make eye contact with the brunette.

~They're hard to remove completely~

He glances at Sakura, who Kiba is pointing at, and says something about her. The Inuzuka's eyes light up and he starts babbling at 100 miles an hour.

~ But easy to smudge and crack~

Naruto isn't paying attention. He doesn't care about Sakura's panties or her bra or her boobs or how hot she is.

~Sometimes you can wipe it away~

His blue eyes connect with mine for a second and I catch his sharp intake of breath. Then he looks down. He's ashamed of what's behind his mask.

~But it's a long, hard process~

I grab my book off the table and make my way over to him. He shrinks away from me, tries to cover himself by using Kiba as his shield.

~A painful process~

"Naruto." He refuses to look at me. Kiba has stopped rambling to watch the two of us interact.

~When half your mask is gone~

"Naruto." I step closer to him and reach out, brushing my fingers against his.

~And the other half remains~

For a moment his fingers twitch, longing to touch mine back, but he stops them. He's holding himself back. For what? Kiba?

~ You're torn apart~

"Dude." Kiba's voice startles him and he jumps, curling his fingers in. Why does he care what Kiba thinks of him?

~And you either wipe away your mask~

"Naruto." I reach for his hand again. He can do this. We can do this.

~Or you repaint it~

"Stop it, Sasuke!" His voice cracks as he jerks his hand away. "I'm not like you!"

~And it just gets uglier~

"Not like me?"

~And the smudges occur more frequently~

"I'm not gay."

~And the process starts over~

But he is gay.

~But it's more stressful than before~

"I apologize then," I say. "I heard him-"

~To upkeep this new mask~

Kiba raises his hands in defense. "I was just joking about that boyfriend thing. He's not gay."

~All you need is help~

"Nobody listens to Kiba anyway!" Naruto snaps, blue eyes flashing.

~Let me help~

Is that guilt? Remorse? Regret? Sadness?

~Please~

I reach out one last time. He steps back, turns away. Rejects me.

~Before you lose yourself~

The sound of his footsteps as he walks away is earth-shattering.

~But I think you already have~

* * *

><p>Alright, so, there was no real conclusion in this chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Maybe I'll post up another from someone else's POV, I dunno. Like I said earlier, this is just hit me and I decided to put it up.<p>

Anyway, have a super awesome day or night or afternoon or whatever!


End file.
